brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
World War 2: Second Sino-Japanese War
World War 2: Second Sino-Japanese War is a 2017 historical war brickfilm by Starwarsstudio100 (Also known as Force Movies Productions).Second Sino-Japanese War[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQfZf7B0pr0 on Youtube]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQfZf7B0pr0 It is based on the Second Sino-Japanese War (1937-1945) A conflict between The Republic of China and the Empire Of Japan, which became part of the Pasific Theatre of the Second World War. This brickfilm is widely considerd to be one of the earliest documented examples of brickfilms that has depicted this conflict. Plot The overall plot can be divided into two main arcs. The first arc depicts the progress of Japanese expansion in China in the early stages of the conflict in 1931, several notable events are also depicted during this arc such as, the Mukden incident, the Marco Polo Bridge incident and the battle of Shanghai. The second arc depicts an overview of an abandoned square located in unnamed city in China in the year 1939, a unknown figure is standing on a rooftop only to slide off the rooftop, although not shown it is implied that he landed pretty badly on the ground below him. Two Chinese snipers are waiting in a room near a window. They prepare their rifles as soon as they heard a Japanese tank coming forward them. The scene then shift to a Commander of the Chinese Army who orders his soldiers to come further into position and to wait for the snipers in the house. The sniper shot a tanker of the Japanese, leaving them confused, where the shot came from. As they were confused the commander order a charge towards the confused soldiers, a battle erupted and among the chaos one female soldier of the Chinese Army found a little girl, the commander quickly order the female soldier to take the girl away from the battle. The battle continues ones more, but it ended in a Japanese victory. the Japanese Commander ordered the execution of the surviving Chinese prisoners of war. While the Japanese were cheering, a lone Chinese soldier is standing behind the corner of a house and quickly runs away, implying that the Japanese won this battle, but not the war.https://www.flickr.com/photos/147647726@N06/37700084682/in/album-72157680231494565/ The brickfilm ends with a scene about the Battle of Hong Kong in 1941, implying that the Imperial Japanese Army made their ways to the western colonies in Asia. Production World War 2: Second Sino Japanese War was originally made as a school project, with the school partially funding the brickfilm, according to Starwarsstudio100. Its purpose was to educate and to shed some light on this conflict. Many of the shots seen in the brickfilm are based on actual photographs made during the war, the creator also pointed out that he had done a lot of research to depict the battles and events as accurately as possible. Controversy After the release of World War 2: Second Sino-Japanese War became controversial for several events depicted in this brickfilm. It has been revealed that Starwarsstudio100 received multiple death threats by some viewers who disagreed with the authenticity and depiction of various events in his brickfilm. They were mainly members of the Japanese ultra right-wing movement who are known to denounce various events that the Imperial Japanese Army committed during the Second Sino-Japanese War, including the Nanking Massacrehttps://www.flickr.com/photos/147647726@N06/37034914556/in/album-72157680231494565/. They also accused him for using the medium of brickfilms as a tool for ‘’Anti-Japanese propaganda’’.https://www.flickr.com/photos/147647726@N06/38084696922/in/album-72157680231494565/ Starwarsstudio100 responded with disbelief and confusing regarding the length people go to for a ‘brickfilm.’https://twitter.com/STARWARSSTUDIO/status/981106846655307776His Twitter post References Category:Chinese-language brickfilms Category:Japanese-language brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in The Netherlands Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:2017 brickfilms Category:Films directed by Starwarsstudio100 Category:Action brickfilms Category:Historical brickfilms Category:War brickfilms